


M'ichilla

by CryDblue



Category: Godzilla - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Eggpreg, F/M, Infant Death, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Other, Post Mpreg, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-08-12 01:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20163607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryDblue/pseuds/CryDblue
Summary: "Feel the blood slipping from your hands and the creaking of the bodies in your phauses.""Look at the shattered body of his friend in the past."series of one shots related to each other from different timelines and universes





	1. Fauses

Blood, pain, betrayal, terror, pleas.

The crackling of the flames rising, inclement, the screams and sobs, coupled with the roars, possibly freezing anyone's blood.

But not Him. He continues, ignoring the supplications of one of his most loyal followers. The pleas of the wonderful little creatures were found in cracks and splashes of bones and entrails.

The pain that your body tears is nothing compared to the pain caused by seeing the barbarism committed.

A night that is supposed to be to celebrate, to celebrate.

A bloodstained birth.

Crystal tears cross her wounded face, mixing with dried blood. The light of the volcano make him look more emaciated, the vine of scorched skin and its split wings glued to the sides of his torso, the bright opaque copper eyes.

The cry of a baby, the crushing of bones, the dull roar in her throat, two, three. Non-existent, latent only in your head. The horror removing his guts, the bile burning his throat.

And he can only stand his battered belly, scream and sob.

Pray for mercy and swallow hatred for their committed betrayal. Press against the wound and ignore the blood.Golden scales and tender skin. Wings and little arms, shells and placenta, sticks and little hands, heads, horns. Watered in front of his eyes, the fire licking some remains, the roar of an imposing beast.

Abomination.

The word spit with hatred and disgust, dancing in front of his eyes.

Then the silence.

And his last calf dies crushed.

Two pairs of golden eyes seem to fade at the same time, the weak hearts accompanied by a wind-blown melody that drags the ashes and pain. The bright moonlight stroking in pain the mutilated bodies of unborn creatures and innocent newborn babies, crying silver tears over the mother's battered and outraged body.

Innocent children torn from the protective dinner of their parent. An inhuman act committed by an Almighty being, the gods looking aside, is not their problem after all.

And the life of a Titan escapes in a sigh, which is sustained by the moon and the stars, an explosion of colors in the sky that only the still innocent eyes of the little child in the arms of the Queen can see.

The veil removed.

The lava overflows and surrounds the bodies.  
The murdered chicks and the gigantic body of their mother.

It extends along the island, spreading with dizzying speed throughout the town, causing panic in the middle of the celebration.

The bodies allegedly consumed and outraged left in oblivion.

Mothra turns his eyes on the other side, he wasn't there to observe such an act.

"But it is necessary" it stings in his mind the words spoken by his King, "if those things hatch they will destroy everything we know and I will not allow it."

The small larva in her lap moves restlessly, so small and sweet. Ignorant of his father's decision to secure a golden future for his offspring.

Golden that ironic.

No one noticed that, among the charred remains, a small figure slowly crawled into the ocean.


	2. Rebrem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why Gladios feels tired and old.

It is located on the icy beaches of the Arctic, where so many years ago he was sent with his brothers to conquer the crown of the Weak King. However, Gladios does not pay attention to the frozen wasteland, but looks at the distance, imagining, contemplating the island that saw him born.

It is ironic, both work to gain his place as a new King and the only place he wishes to be is the small island where he spent his childhood. Before he loved to travel the world, but now he longs for the tranquility of his ancestral home.

It feels old and somewhat tired.

Sometimes he wonders if everything I've done throughout his life is worth it or if he had been happier there on his island. Remember with joy the time when it was only the package with his older and younger brothers, fighting with other titans, the taste of victory and the thrill of combat. He also likes to remember his travels, he learned more in them than his Father ever taught him.

It was a good time, but now it has passed and he is alone.

Dettho and Krohon visit him in a newspaper, but they always end up leaving their own nests and he is left alone in an empty cave.

He looks away and sits at the exact point that constellations mark the island of Mara. He lengthens his wing and records the night sky with the tips until he stops at the only place he cannot return, the place where his beloved Ruedho fell from the ground taking the Prince of Monsters and Mara Island with her.

He does not hold a grudge. He is too tired even for that. So he continues to look around the sky, caressing his kingdom as he can no longer caress what his favorite sister was, his life before the conquest and the new one wonders if everything was worth it.


	3. Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She falls

She has always liked to fly.

His brothers only do it to make war, to move or even to compete with each other when they were rookies. Ruedho, however, has never needed an excuse to open his wings and fly.

They say that she is elegant and graceful when attacking, but Ruedho knows that what she does best is to fly. They say she stands out more in combat on land, but she knows they are wrong. Its element is the air and there is no greater sense of joy for it than that which it feels when the wind brushes its face and the horn, when it sees the earth from above from the sky and feels as if they were a single being.

That is why that day, the last day, although she does not know it, takes flight and the fear and nerves before the battle disappear.

On the back of his brother he feels strong, powerful and brave.

As long as she can protect her brother nothing can happen to her.

She has never stopped to think that she was going to herself, to whom something could happen and yet it happens.

When the Prince tears her neck, she begins to fall, flapping her wings in a desperate and fruitless attempt to continue afloat, tries to stay awake but knows, knows that they will die.

Is not wrong.

Neither will survive the fall.

Ruedho only has time to formulate a trajectory to the home island, if he was going to die he would do so in his childhood home and that one last thought, bitter and comforting at the same time, slips into his head: that he has died doing what Love more, flying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two chapters in less than a week
> 
> Woh!
> 
> maybe some feel confused in the order of brothers and their names but here I put it:
> 
> Dettho: female, Pterodon  
Gladios: male, two-headed hydra (both have the same conscience)  
Uruk: carrier male, Pterodon  
Ruedho: female, dragon (mixture of both parents)
> 
> I am thinking of making one of Gijinka mode of the children of Rodorah, what do you think ???


	4. Smill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the birds sing, they don't smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Or also known as, Uruk is the only survivor

Being a king's partner is an honor and in other circumstances, Uruk would have been proud that he had been chosen for that position. He knows he will never be king, but he has always dreamed of a position in court and being the king's beta can easily rise if he does his job well.

The problem is the king who has had to serve and the fact, of course, that it is not just his beta. No one has specified it, but Uruk knows that he is only a hostage in the court of the Weak King, which would have been his father's court.

While he is there his family will not dare to do anything against the King's regime.

Uruk is afraid.

The King's court is not as it was before Mothra left him.  
There are no laughs or bards singing to entertain the other Titans.

In Godzilla's court now there is only fear.

A misstep can mean death and everyone who is there knows it very well.

People try to behave normally, as if nothing happens, but nobody gets it. Everyone is aware of the tension that dominates each of their actions.

Uruk is no exception. He always smiles, as he did before the departure of the Queen of Monsters, but now his smile is more tight and anyone who noticed it could see that it is pretended. However, do not stop putting it. There are very few smiles on the current island of Monsters. Uruk wants to keep his smile until the end. It is a way of not being overcome by terror.

So smile. He is polite and even some days he draws strength to make a joke. That makes him feel better and seems to also have good effects on those around him. Too good in the opinion of Godzilla, who begins to look at the young Pterodon with other intentions, who has already won the affection of the other Titans, is able to start a rebellion.

Godzilla doesn't like to go around things too much. The day after the suspicions began to form in his head, the false Prince stops smiling forever.


	5. Egg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rodan's interlude before he dies, thinks of his children.

Rodan was sitting by the nest. He just stands there, waiting. Lately he feels that this is all he does, wait: wait for news, first of the Prince's birth and wait for the end later.

The eggs remain warm, motionless. There are no movements. There is no crying. They are barely babies and do not know what is about to happen to them. Rodan would like to be as innocent as they are, but he is aware that he has little time left. The war is lost, his partner is dead and his children and he will soon be dead too.

It's all Ghidorah's fault, says your conscience. He started the war. Rodan would like to say that and stay calm. Die knowing that your conscience is clean. But it is not so because those babies should not die. Those eggs and their chicks of which he has not even asked the species, not for indifference, but for trying to mitigate his own suffering without success, could have lived a long and happy life. Gigan said that his parents had perished "mysteriously", that they would have abandoned them anyway even if he had not appeared, but still Rodan cannot remain calm.

His partner has condemned his house, his descendants and himself, but he has condemned those little ones.

Guilt corrodes him, but he does not back down. He will not call Gigan to return him to his chicks and send the nameless eggs back with his parents. His children will be safe, they will live, and although he hates himself for it, Rodan feels tremendously grateful and relieved for that fact.

It is allowed to selfishly wish that the eggs do not hatch, that they just do not open their eyes. He doesn't want to see his clear look, he doesn't want to hear them cry or suffer when they come for them. It is also allowed to wish that he does not come, that the King forgets his existence and left him alone, but that is a wish that he knows will never be fulfilled, he knows it even before the ocean opens abruptly and the atomic breath of the King cleared the sky.

He doesn't have time to beg, to ask for mercy, to beg for his life and that of his "children." The King rips it off the volcano and begins to slaughter the unborn chicks.

They are not his children, but Rodan cries because they did not deserve to die, because no baby deserves to die. He cries because he knows that he is partly guilty of his death and because he also knows that soon he will also follow the same path. However, a part of his heart, a part that he hates and despises with his whole being, feels relief because it is not the body of his children that are being devoured and crushed, because his children will continue to live although others have had to die.

His False Princes are now just innocent creatures, like those who have just been ripped out of their nest and life, but will reach adulthood and Rodan thinks that no matter how ruinous and evil he is, Gigan and Megalon just Doing, for more regrets that hold your heart, that at least a part of Ghidorah is still alive in your children, that they grow up safe has been worth it.

If only I knew I shouldn't trust Gigan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to give Rodan's point of view and, as he explains the survival of his chicks, at first he wanted only one to survive but a complete package is more exciting to me.
> 
> I will see if I can make sketches on my tumblr, if you are interested I am with the same name of CryDblue.


	6. Kuronee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His death was not in the plans.

Dettho descended on the rocky moor, with his head high as befits someone in his position. A crowned princess is now a royal princess. The word sounds so sweet that he smiles every time he thinks it. The Weak King was dead and now she is a princess in her own right. Now she is the most faithful follower of her brother Gladios, the first of her kind to be king of the Monsters.

His brother is sitting on his throne, imposing and majestic. It is not the first time he feels that way, he already did it many times when they were young and Gigan trained them to recover what was taken from his father, now he will do it every day as king. His brother Uruk is standing next to him, with his little progeny hidden between his wings and Dettho can't help thinking that things have taken place exactly as they were supposed to be. His brother is king, self-proclaimed after the defeat and death of the Weak King in the combat of the Mediterranean and the disappearance of former Queen in strange circumstances: they say that his heart cannot resist the death of his son and the capture of his daughter; Dettho knows that what the Queen's heart did not resist was the fight to reach the great lizard, she did not resist feeling how she tore off each limb also reminding her of her greatest casualty in the war.

Mothra could return, but it did not matter, not when he won the war for the side of the False Princes, but could not prevent the death of his younger sister when he left for Mara Island to recover his father's "throne" . The bad tongues say that he committed suicide next to the Prince when seeing that they would never be united, but the bad tongues have been executed by traitors at the beginning of the reign. All the monsters on the side of the Weak King who did not die in the war did so because of the powerful fire that came out of their brother.

Dettho does not know if Ruedho entered the war with the intention of following his brother or if it was an idea that came later, as events arose. He suspects that it was rather another circumstance, that he sent against all the plans that were in the future, an impulse that was born when he was sent to patrol in the King's territory long before the war.

What matters to her is that everyone is where she needs them to be: her brother on the throne and Gigan and Megalon as her greatest advisers and the guardians of her little Uruk and her chick, where they cannot snatch her heir. When he convinced him to join the King's court, he did not think about being closer to the King, but now he has realized that, apart from the advantage that his beloved brother had a chick that shared the Real blood is that you can inherit it suits you.

There is only one fault, a single fault in all his great plan, a ghost that drags his brother's mind to a limbo in time, a being that is supposed to have been here to boast his new King.

Ruedho also enters his mind. He walks elegantly, flying over their heads as he shows his throat torn and full of blood dripping over his brother's crown.

The False Princess of the Hurricanes, so she called herself, sounded bad to Dettho's ears when Ruedho proposed. "We are the rightful heirs," he said as his sister flew cheerfully and ignorant of her destiny.

However, that is the title that his brother will never be able to give him today. Dettho has tried to convince him to forget her, that she sacrificed herself for an even more noble cause than a title born of a rookie's imagination, but her brother has been relentless.  
Gladios may be a King, a God for his own, but he remains a mortal with a long life.

The happiness that Dettho felt a few moments ago has completely vanished. Thus he has been since the end of the war, combining moments of happiness in which he feels that they have achieved what was taken from them combined with moments of anger and sadness in which he knows that crown was achieved and forged with his sister's bones.

Dettho is now a princess and that is more than she could expect before the war, but Ruedho will never be and that makes her wish that the events had been different, that she had to fly faster to reach her, that she should have been the one to face to the Prince, a hub that floats on her like a chain that binds her. Perhaps his brother had not been king, may now have to hide in the Arctic as his father did in his time, many would have been but the decision had already been made.

Now his family has obtained the glory he deserved so much, but Dettho knows that glory is incomplete and empty.


	7. Diosa Coronada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Prince dances with the False Princess.

He watches her from afar, how her blond horns rise majestically through her skull, like those gold-colored eyes and those huge wings move over the sky in a dance where only she and the wind are. Its appearance is relaxed and peaceful. It seems to Taifu simply beautiful, beautiful and majestic as the queen she is, or should be.

Taifu passes his legs through his figure being careful not to make his position known. He likes having her like that, just for him. She likes to know who is the one who knows her best, who is the one who knows everything that others ignore about her crowned goddess.

Earning your trust was much simpler than you initially thought it would be. Ruedho was so weak, so in need of protection after his fight with Manda; and he was there to give him what he so longed for, to be his friend, his confidant, his partner and ally, all that and something else.

Ruedho removes himself by stretching his wings and Taifu stops stroking her. He doesn't want me to find out. He likes to see her so calm and he also knows that if he finds out, he will not receive love from her. Ruedho does not like to be disturbed for no reason and that Taifu enjoys caressing her will certainly not seem to be enough reason.

In a way he likes that. Knowing that it can burn at any moment like that human nest she attacked or the volcano that is flying over right now.

He likes to think of her like that, like fire, beautiful and lethal, changing and capable of destroying everything. A fire that ignites easily fueled by hate and anger, anger and resentment; but he also needs something that keeps him alive, something that keeps him on the ground and not getting lost in smoke.

Taifu likes to think that that something is him, the one who will be there for Ruedho, to avoid being swept away in anger and making mistakes, to help her and listen to her because although she will never recognize him out loud, Ruedho needs him, she needs someone who to talk to and who to trust, someone to support her, but at the same time be able to tell her when she is wrong.

Taifu knows all this, he repeats it while Ruedho fits his sharp tails into his body and is willing to assume that role despite being aware of all the risks involved. In a movement, perhaps of fortune or by the angle, she leaves her neck uncovered and takes this opportunity to calm her down. Ruedho is and would be his queen, his queen of fire, and he would be the only one capable of extinguishing that fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lord Jesus Christ  
If it takes me a long time to write, first I was going to do a madison perspective when I first saw the Rodorah package but then I said heck barely and I have a scientific qualifier for Gladios so it will take me a bit longer for that one.  
On the other hand I wanted to show the side of Taifu (the Prince) and a bit of what is to come in the next chapters.


	8. Bhruther

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which King Ghidorah lives and his offspring thriving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Boy   
I needed to write, I need a Rodorah where they are happy and living a prosperous life.

Dettho looks closely at his new brother. He doesn't like it and he tells his parents that way. Father Ichi always says that the truth must be told, so Dettho doesn't understand why his parents scold her when he tells her.

His father San and his daddy Rodan, much more understanding, asks why. The answer is simple: it is a boy, a male. She wants a sister, a girl. Her father also always tells her that one day she will be the queen and the wishes of a queen should always be fulfilled.

He explains all that to his parents and they look at each other for a few seconds. Father Ni looks at her like a raised eyebrow while it seems that Father San and Papi Rodan were holding back the laughter, but it can't be because Dettho hasn't said anything funny.

Then her father takes her by the neck, bringing her closer to the nest and says not to worry about it, that there will be more little brothers and surely some will be a girl.

Dettho would prefer it to be a girl, but that's better than nothing, so settle for the moment.

Then he comes up with an idea. He puts on his best innocence face and stares at his father. Long ago he told her to teach him how to fly when he grew up and now she is bigger than her brother. This time her parents look at her for a long moment before laughing. His daddy wraps her with love and tells him that he is still not big enough. Dettho is sulking. Surely it is because her brother is a boy and that is why even if he is smaller, there is still no child smaller than her.

He tells his parents, very angry with his brother, and leaves the warm maternal hug before they have time to scold her again for saying she doesn't like the chick. Ghidorah and Rodan look at each other again. Her daughter is a rookie to take arms and although both assume that stubbornness will give them problems when she grows up, right now neither can avoid seeing her again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other princess tells us her version.

Kaze knows that something very bad is happening: a war.

Kaze is not clear what a war is. He knows that Godzilla, his father, won a war with his mother, but no one has bothered to explain exactly how they did it. His mother has told him that he is too small to understand. Kaze is too small for many things, it seems: she is also too small to travel far from Infanta Island or to go to the Uruk nest where the baby is going to be born. . . or to go to where his father is.

Kaze is not sure where his father is either. Perhaps he is at war, although he is not sure where that is either. He has asked many people but nobody has given him an answer. Only Angirus, his father's friend, replied by telling him that the war was in the Mediterranean, far from Isla Infanta; and then his mother got mad at him for discussing those issues with her.

Angirus is gone anyway, just like his brother, his uncle, Behemond, Zilla, Femmuto, just like Quetzalcoat, his mother's friend, and his own father.

That night there is a lot of turmoil on the Island. "The False Prince and the King are facing each other" listen to the humans speak "The two females are on a scale to help, he requested air reinforcement to intervene in this war."

Maybe war moves. Before it was in the Mediterranean and now it is there, in Isla Infanta. Kaze is still not sure what war is, he has come to the conclusion that it is like a very big confrontation because he has heard from his mother that almost all kaiju and humans are there. The war worries everyone anyway, so whatever Kaze doesn't like, either.

Also, he doesn't like the noise he makes. Explosions and roars are heard from his little nest, does not sound like any other confrontation in which his older brother participated.

Suddenly Kaze is afraid because he knows, they have explained that, if the confrontation is serious it can do a lot of damage. Maybe a war is a confrontation to hurt, to kill, maybe they are even used against innocent beings that have nothing to do with their mother and her.

Frightened by that thought she raises her head to where her mother is. Think about asking him if what he has thought is true. This time he will have to tell her. But his mother speaks before Kaze can say anything. She seems distraught even though she tries to hide it because her mother is very brave. She tells Kaze that she must hide, that she has to go out to help Dad and that humans will protect her until she comes back and for once she doesn't ask questions.

Run and hide. Find the safest place you can find: the cave where your father only visits her. He is no longer there, but it doesn't matter, that has always been his safe place, the place to go when nightmares scare her or when she can't sleep. Even when his father is not going there and this time is no different.

Kaze remains silent, still, hears shouts outside and explosions, many shouts and many explosions. The last screams she hears scare her especially because the voice seems familiar, it sounds like her mother, although Kaze knows it can't be, her mother never screams. Unless they are doing something to him, something bad about what is done in wars. Kaze feels the urge to get up and go in search of her mother but does not, could not defend her and must follow his instructions. Cry and beg. He does it with all his heart waiting for the gods to listen to him, to bring his father and everyone else back, to make the war end. Kaze doesn't want to even know what it is anymore.

A wind wave hits the cave. The screams that his mother can and cannot be have long since ended. Kaze thinks that maybe she is, wants to think about it, but the sound of the steps sounds more like those claws that scratch the ground and make the earth shake. Maybe it's his father. He pulls his head and peeks out from under the water, he has gone under to try not to listen. He is not his father, he is a giant bird, he is like Uruk, he knows it because Uruk is golden and this is red. Kaze doesn't know who she is, but she is glad to see him because the big bird can help her. The Kaiju are good, they save, Angirus has told her and her brother also to her, they would never tell her anything that was a lie.

The unknown red bird pulls it out of the water sharply. Kaze gets even more scared, that's not how the kaiju act, at least not what she knows. Then see the sharp beak. The next second is in his chest, the next out, the next in his chest again. It hurts a lot, it hurts when it is inside it and when it is outside. It is the last thing you feel before you stop feeling. He doesn't even have the strength to think about his father so far or his mother that he could or could not be the one who was screaming. His last thought is that such a bad creature cannot be a good Kaiju.


	10. Mother and daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Madison watches the world go to hell and remembers her participation in it.

In the end Emma was right.

Madison watches trembling, grabbing her injured shoulder and feeling the blood in her mouth.  
The nest is destroyed and the remains are charred.  
He knows he will die.

It is as if the past did it again.

He still remembers how he kept the information of the eggs hidden for more than 20 years, he wonders how he could do it. Pain? Sympathy? I didn't know, but maybe when I watch those little ones come out of their eggs, I felt more than curious.

Again he has been asked about his constant disappearances and again he has given the same answer. A change in her routine will not be necessary, now she lives an almost double life between the trail of Godzilla and the care and study of the chicks as if she were the only one in charge of doing that.  
Years go by and she sees them grow, classifies them without much trouble and eventually feels excited.

They are your little secret.

Madison remains silent, reminding herself that to let her little secret stay alive she has to hide it from everyone.

Even from his father.

Madison watches his evolution. He agreed to have a record of the activity over time. She names them by numbers.  
ONE She is a strong and protective female, she is surprised by the way in which the plates of her chest and that of her back are set on fire, THREE is a smaller male of a beautiful golden color, at the beginning she is surprised by her lack of defense except its obvious intelligent and good character. They are his favorites, both are his spoiled in that sense, both are like his father, Pterosaurs.

It's the other two that scare her.

TWO and FOUR.

TWO is a two-headed male of a copper color while FOUR is a female the size of ONE, she reminds him of a dragon, one out of a children's story.

Both so equal to their alien parent that disturb her.

However, Madison does not share her fears with anyone. She would like to have someone who understood her, a person with whom she could talk about these issues. He would like to have his mother by his side. His mother is the main reason he doesn't want to tell anyone.

Emma's memory is so distant now, but when she looks at those young she remembers her, they are children, children without parents alone in the world. Madison doesn't want them to die. He understands the obligation he has with those little ones and that's why he risked this secret, but for a second it was already taking too much risk on this.

However, in the end the inevitable happens.

His father discovers his secret.  
She is cornered and afraid, she fears what will happen now, she fears FOUR and THREE so young and inexperienced. Wondering who will die first if ONE or TWO

Marc tries to convince her that everything will be fine.

The soldiers point to her and THREE, who growls covering the egg beneath her.

She was about to back off.  
He looks at THREE and feels a pain in his heart, but then a radio communicator mentions the king's position and she presses the switch.

FOUR appears in the sky and begins to kill all the soldiers.  
Madison can only cover her ears, hidden under the wings of THREE.

But now she is there, trying to fix her mistake.

But he knows that this time he can't.

After all, these creatures are descendants of King Ghidorah.

But she is her mother's daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Madison's point of view.
> 
> I didn't want to put it on since I didn't have much confidence in how it would look, but the result was not so bad.
> 
> Do you want one Godzilla?

**Author's Note:**

> I sincerely love the writings that are on the platform and I have long wanted to contribute a story.  
I hope you liked it


End file.
